Pokémon Snakewood
Pokemon Snakewood Pokemon Snakewood is a hacked ROM of Pokemon Ruby, created by ROM hacker Cutlerine. The game is set a few years after the events of Ruby, and you play as the younger brother or sister of Ruby's protagonist (called Landon in this game). However, the region has been swept by a zombie plague, and new Pokemon (as well as ones from Sinnoh and Unova) have been added. The Story Pokemon Snakewood begins with your character (Wraith or Jericho), waking up in Littleroot town, which has been decimated. Amidst the rubble of Professor Birch's laboratory, you come across three Pokeballs, which contain Baltoy, Koffing, and Paras. When a pokemon is selected, Professor Birch discovers the player, and informs him (or her, though for simplicity, "him" will be the default on this wiki ) that Hoenn has been hit by a plague, turning many citizens into zombies, and throwing the region into despair. He theorizes that the player has lost his memory, and reveals that Landon (now the champion) and May have gone missing. The player then sets off to find his brother, and do what he can to fight off the zombie plague. Along the way, he comes across and battles zombies, demons, and many other odd creatures, increasing in strength and capturing new Pokemon along the way. Changes from Pokemon Ruby Aside from the obvious zombie plague, Snakewood differs from Ruby in many ways. Most of the towns and cities in the game have been completly altered as a result of the invasion, and some have been destroyed. As very few gym leaders have survived the plague, most badges are obtained in roundabout ways. New Pokemon have been added, and some existing Pokemon have had their types altered. Pokemon from the Sinnoh and Unova regions also exist in Snakewood. There are new areas in the game, as well as new cities, towers, and caves. New Pokemon The new Pokemon are as follows (more exist, and the list will be added to) *Hombone, a rock/ground type crab *Hombeast, the evolution of Hombone *Mysteryegg, and its evolutions, Secretegg and Hyperegg *Dragoone, normal/dragon type, a new evolution of Linoone *Gigawolf, a new evolution of Mightyena, and based on Zoroark *Qwilshark, a new evolution of Qwilfish *Faceleech, a Psychic-type *Sevicious, a new evolution of Seviper *Zangol, normal/fighting type, a new evolution of Zangoose *Kenchira, a normal/flying type *Kenchukuo, fighting/flying tpe, the evolution of Kenchira *An evolution of Snorlax *Calfby, a baby pokemon which can evolve into Miltank, Tauros or another new pokemon, Ramshaker *Galactimon, an evolution of Solrock and Lunatone *Cinderco, a fire type, and its evolution, Radiorange, a fire/dark type *Psypig, psychic/fire type, a new evolution of Grumpig *Zombified versions of Marill and Grimer (as well as their evolutions) as catchable pokemon *Kingmadio, a Dark/Ghost type with Wonder Guard, as well as other -madio pokemon, each with their own type weaknesses and Wonder Guard. *Various noncatchable zombie Pokemon, which are part of the storyline as adversaries Type Changes Some existing Pokemon have had their types altered, these are: *Meowth and Persian, now Normal/Dark types *Seviper and its evolution, now Poison/Dark types *Luxio and Luxray, now Electric/Dark types *Bannette, now Ghost/Fighting type *Hariyama, who is now Normal/Fighting type *Milotic, who is Water/Psychic type Sinnoh and Unova Pokemon The following Pokemon from Sinnoh and Unova are in Snakewood *Zoroark, as Gigawolf *Magnezone *Emolga *Bouffalant *Blitzle and Zebstrika *Munchlax *Shinx and its evolutions *Weavile *Drilbur and Excadrill